


Bloom

by Malec_Magnificent



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A tiny bit, Angst, Arranged Marriage AU, Badass Fiona, Baz is SO IN LOVE, Boys In Love, Humor, M/M, More tags to be added, Penny and Baz brotp, Rating may or may not change, Slow Burn, They're gonna adopt a cat, conflicted simon, domestic snowbaz, eventual snowbaz, moving in, my grandpet alvin, sad Baz, supportive penny, the Mage being an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Magnificent/pseuds/Malec_Magnificent
Summary: When the Pitches and the Mage are on the verge of war, a treaty is signed to stop all the turbulence in the world of magic.The heir to the Mage and the heir to the pitches are to be married.Here's the journey where an agreement turns into something else and their love blooms like a flower during spring, and we see snowbaz go from enemies to domestic husbands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved arranged marriage AUs, there's this thing to it that I love. It's not like how it usually happens, you bang and then go to dates and then move in together and then get married, like its the opposite to it. So yeah, here's Simon and Baz having to live together as a married couple, Baz trying to keep his feelings hidden while Simon starts feeling for him on the way.

SIMON

I wake up.

It's just another day in my seventh year, I'm back from the holidays.

Penny isn't back yet, but much of Watford isn't either. Who would blame them? Not everyone lives in an orphanage during the holidays.

I follow my usual morning routine before making my way towards the hall, walking down the stairs, I can smell the sweet aroma of sour cherry scones that the hall is filled with.

I make my way to the table, taking as many scones as I want along with some green tea. No matter how many cherry scones I have, I will never get enough. Penny says one day I will burst from eating too many.

Penny,

I miss her.

 

 

DAVID

Simon is young, fragile, pure.

I wish I had another choice, but unfortunately I don't.

The Mage community is falling apart, the pitches want me gone. They have enough power and contacts in the world of magic to make that happen, but I have the most powerful weapon that we can ever have.

I have Simon.

We are opponents of equal power.

Our hate will cause both of us equal harm. I don't want that, for the harm would be enough to remove me from my current position.

We had to make peace,

Forgive me my son...

 

 

  
FIONA

"Can you even hear how ridiculous you sound?!" I scream at my brother in law, he seems to be completely out of his mind. Baz deserves better than that dumb cheeto. Natasha would come back from death to stop this if she found out.

I can't let this happen...

There must be another way

 

 

 

BAZ

Aunt Fiona is yelling at my dad as usual, why can't they simply agree upon one bloody thing? I wish my mother were here,

I miss her,

So much...

I sigh as I roll over for the seventy eighth time, not being able to sleep due to the never ending argument in the library downstairs. Knowing that I've had enough, I take my wand out of the drawer, one 'I can't hear you' and it's finally all quiet in my moonlight lit bedroom. I close my eyes and breathe deeply. I'm going to Watford tomorrow, I'll finally be away from this dark and cold house filled with constant exchange of insults and offenses.

I never liked home anyways,

This isn't my home,

Watford is.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz find out.

SIMON

I'm woken up earlier than usual by a knock at the door, opening the door I see Penny's brother, his face void of any expressions as always. The mages workers are always thought to keep their emotions hidden, it sounds like a meaningless and terrible idea to me but well, he's the Mage, he probably knows what he's doing. He hands me an envelope and leaves.

If I didn't know better, I'd assume he's mad at me or going to throw a punch at me. His emotionless face reminds me of the time penny and I had a fight on weather casting a 'No way!' onto an open door would close it or not, she ended up colliding into invisible walls for a week everytime she tried to walk through open doors. We had to go all the way to her fathers lab in the city on foot a few weeks before exams to make her dad remove the spell. She didn't talk to me until the exams ended. And her face held the same stoic facade the whole time.

Penny,

I miss her so much.

Tomorrow, she will be back, although I would never admit it to her, I've missed her so much. The Mage has called me for a meeting with him after breakfast in the letter, probably another lecture on how the Pitches are plotting against us or maybe I'll get lucky and he will let me read his books about the great big dragons that once used to roam on the face of earth.

 

  
BAZ

I look at myself in the mirror for the umpteenth time, everything is finally perfect. I turn around and walk towards my bed where my bag is, grabbing it, I take a last look at my room and sigh contently. I won't be here until the next holidays.

Jumping down the stairs, I spot my father sitting by the fire, reading the newspaper.

That's new, he doesn't usually take a day off of work unless it's something important.

I descend slowly now instead of skipping one step like before I saw my dad. Although I can't wait to go to Watford, I don't want to hurt his feelings by making it look like I hate home.

Which I do

"Basil, come sit," my father says, still looking at the newspaper. His voice holds a serious tone, he's always serious, rarely ever does he smile while talking to me- but this time, it holds something else too, something that I can't quite understand.

I drop my bag at the end of the stairs and sit on the chair across him,

"Father?" I ask to grab his attention, he slowly folds the newspapers and places it on the small table besides him. Almost as if he's trying to escape whatever he has to say. He looks at me in the eye then,

"Basil, my son, I've always been proud of you," he says, his face should look proud but he looks at me apologetically- something is wrong.

If he is to ask me to battle Simon, about which there has been gossip around the world of Magic, I don't know what to do.

Maybe I'll let Simon kill me, he is pure at heart but who would blame him for killing a blood sucking monster like me?

"I believe that you are well aware of the disturbance in the Mages Council,"

I give him another nod, it's no damned secret that the old families have always disagreed with how the Mage runs the matters. It was about time they actually stood up against him, the old piece of shit deserves it but the uprising has caused more harm than good. The Mage on one side and all the old and powerful families at the other- he would've lost in a mere second if it weren't for Simon bloody Snow.

People believe that if this continues, Simon and I will have to battle.

It's no bloody lie though, the pitches are the head of the anti-mage or whatever organization and I'm the heir while Simon is his. This has happened before in history, the family whose heir dies looses and has to accept defeat.

But Simon...

I don't want to think of him,

Not in that way,

Not here,

Not now.

I just want this very awkward conversation with father to end so that I can go and see Simon, even if all I get back is a hateful glare. Even if the nearest I will ever be to him is the small distance between our beds, even if the most that I'll get to see of him is the moles on his back that I count every night.

Even if he will be the one who ends me.

"The Council made a decision to end the uprising, a sort of peace treaty..."

Aliester Crowley!

"My son, I... I had no choice, I had to do this, it was the only way to keep you safe. I don't doubt your skills but the Mage always has a trick or two up his sleeve. I've lost your mother, I can't lose you too," he says, his voice shaking. He then looks down, not brave enough to look at me in the eyes.

I wouldn't have to battle Simon, that's bloody amazing. But why the apologies? I just blankly stare at him,

"We are one of the oldest families, and you are the heir of the Pitches,"

Marvelous Father! I definitely had no knowledge on that matter!

"The heir of the Pitches and the heir of the Mage will be married, to stop this fight once and for all," he finally takes a breathe of relief, as if a burden has been taken off of his shoulders.

Crowley, my father is talented.

He got me, he got me so bad. It's very unusual of father to joke but maybe he wanted to see a smile on my face before I left for another four months.

"Good one father, thanks, I really needed a good laugh," I say, grabbing my bag and walking towards the door. He truly got me. I mean, I wouldn't mind being married to the love of my life, but I wish it were just that easy. Moreover, maybe it's not love, just a temporary attraction- I hope.

And the thought of marriage to Simon is ridiculous, no matter how many times I have imagined and dreamed of it.

"Basil...I'm serious!" He half shouts half pleads.

I should be happy,

But my heart is crippling in pain.

  
SIMON

I knock on the door before opening it, the Mage insists that I do so everytime. I walk in to find him standing by his large bookshelf, arranging it for what seems like the hundredth time this session. Penny says that he is more obsessed with arranging and organizing that the books themselves- not that I have anything against it.

He's the Mage, he knows the best.

"Good morning Sir," I say in a simple and polite tone, catching his attention.

He looks at me for a few seconds and then gestures for me to take a seat with his hand. Placing the book on the pile that has been there since last week, he walks gracefully and takes his seat.

"Simon, as you know, you are the chosen one, the one to bring peace into the world of magic," he says in his usual dominant and serious tone, I nod.

"You have defeated the humdrum, but you might be aware that you still have responsibilities on your shoulders," I nod again.

I realize that this is the moment he will ask me of something that haunts me in my nightmares.

A battle with Baz

When I defeated the Humdrum along with Baz's help, I thought that we won't have to be enemies anymore.

I remember the memory in vivid detail.

_It was Christmas Eve last year, all of Watford had left for holidays and the next day I was about to be sent to the orphanage again. I hated it, I hated that my parents had abandoned me and that I didn't have a family who would love and protect me. Penny was all that I had but even she wasn't with me that night. I was taking a walk in the woods, outside Watford lands- I never meant to enter dangerous territory, I was just too wrapped up in my head to even notice where I was going._

_The humdrum had appeared, a young version of me. I remember trying to use spells on it, I remember my wand breaking, I remember laying on the ground, defeated, waiting for the humdrum to end me._

_But I also remember the sound of heavy footsteps on the leaves laying on the ground, I remember Baz using forbidden spells on the humdrum, I remember putting my hand on his shoulder for moral support, I remember how it felt like my energy was being taken, I remember giving Baz more of it, I remember the humdrum finally falling and turning into ashes._

_"Baz, were you following me?" I had asked in between pants as we made our way out of the jungle._

_"No Snow! Why does everything have to be about you? I was here to clear my mind that's all." He had snapped at me._

_When I finally lifted my head to look at him, now that we weren't in the deep jungle and the moonlight was shining brightly upon the abandoned road, I saw the blood on his lips. He had come here to hunt. But I knew better than to point that out._

_~ End Of Flashback ~_

That night we parted ways and he probably went back to hunt but I felt happy. Maybe Baz and I didn't have to be enemies. But the happiness was short lived as the next day the pitches demanded to run Watford since it was Baz who had defeated the humdrum but the Mage demanded for Baz to be expelled since the humdrum had drained all his magic and I was his source, and not only that but he had used a forbidden spell.

The ash they found only appeared when a certain forbidden spell was used, it had given him away. I had objected against the Mage at first, the humdrum was defeated by Baz, such a big danger no longer existed. But well, he's the Mage, he knows the best.

Baz had been even more cold and hateful towards me ever since that day. The fights and arguments between his family and the Mage kept growing more and more too

"The world of magic has been in chaos as you might know, a decision has been made by the council to bring peace, to finally make the pitches and their supporters stop the uprising," he says and to say that I am surprised would be an understatement.

"My heir, you," he gestures for me with his hand.

"And the heir of the pitches will be be married, to settle this matter once and for all. It is happening in a weeks time, divorce is not an option." He says, and I try my best to keep my breathing calm. I wish he were joking but the Mage is not one for jokes or pranks. The Mage is the most powerful person in the political world of magic, I can't deny this.

He says it so easily...

I still need time to process this,

Me and the heir of pitches,

Me and Baz,

Married,

  
I've always seen Baz as my enemy.

This is exactly what I wanted, for a way so that I won't have to battle Baz. But at the same time, this is not what I wanted. Much far from it actually. I feel like an animal for sacrifice. As if I don't have any control over my own life. My whole life I've been trained to save the Mages from the humdrum yet even after I did so they won't just let me live in peace.

Baz hates me, he always has. We are complete opposites of each other, he's a bloody vampire, a pitch, it can't happen. My whole life, I've seen him as someone whom I'll have to battle, whom I'd have to kill or die at the hands of. He's always been plotting against me, trying to hurt me- not that he's ever been successful in doing so.

I don't think I will ever be able to imagine living with him as a married couple, let alone actually marry him. What would my life be like?

It's all ridiculous.

But how am I supposed to lead a domestic married life with someone like him? It's even more crazy than the one time I dreamt of Penny kissing Agatha and then both being eaten by a dinasour. I've never looked at Baz in that way. It's not that simple, being married to him, sharing a home and our lives, doing his laundry, sharing a room, cooking, sharing meals, going to events together, It's impossible, he'll kill me in my sleep.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their reactions.

BAZ

"I need to take a walk," I tell father as I step out, not being able to look at him.

  
SIMON

"I need a glass of water," is all I say after staring at the floor and processing what I just heard for what felt like eternity.   
Placing the now empty glass on the table, I stand up and leave.

I make my way out of his office and I feel my head spinning,

Penny

I need to talk to Penny,

I can't stop thinking about Baz,

Making my way towards my- our room, I take my phone out of my pocket and call . She answers on the first ring.

"Simon, what's up?" Comes her sharp and a little worried voice. I never call her, unless it's danger.

"Uh...Penny, I um...I need to talk to you," I try not to stammer but fail anyways.

"Simon, what is it? Are you okay? What hap-"

I cut her off, "Yes, Yes, I'm okay- physically at least,"

"What do you mean Si? What happened?" She asks with worry.

I enter my room and sit on my bed, looking at the floor, I bring the phone to my ears again.

All I can hear is penny's breathing,

I don't know how long I've stayed that way.

I'm glad to have Penny as my best friend, she's understanding and patient, something that I'm really thankful for right now.

"Pen.....I...,"

"Simon?" Comes her concerned voice.

"I have to marry Baz," I finally, throwing my head back on the bed and looking at ceiling. I can't believe I'm telling her this, never had I ever thought I'd have to do so.

 

  
PENELOPE

"I have to marry Baz," I hear a very nervous and panicked Simon say.

Oh

Ohhhhh

Mum says the best pranks are done by the people who know you the most.

I start laughing out loud, "You got me Simon," I move my phone away and laugh even more harder, Simon is not one to prank. He's too serious sometimes, it scares me. Even after defeating the humdrum, there is still so many responsibilities on his shoulders, I worry for him.

But he just pranked me- which is progress.

I bring the phone back to my ear when my laughter finally ends, but instead of the cute laughter that I was expecting from the other side at how he pranked me,

There's silence...

Oh

Ohhhhh

Oh no...

 

SIMON

I hear laughter,

And more,

And more,

I can't do this,

I need someone to comfort me,

My parents left me,

Agatha left me,

The Mage is marrying me off to my worst enemy,

And the only person I could turn to is laughing at my situation.

I throw my phone at the wall.

 

BAZ

  
I keep running,

The woods on pitch property are never ending, which is something I'm very grateful for right now. Because I need time,

To think,

To understand the situation,

To get myself ready for it,

It's funny,

How I've spent the past years wishing of being more than roommates with Simon, wishing that we didn't have to be fucking enemies, Snow was meant to kill me, I'd happily let him kill me.

But I'd rather die at his hands than marry him.

I'd rather let Simon hate me all his bloody life and marry someone whom he loves and spend his whole life with her contently than marry me and spend all of his life with me miserably while he isn't happy at all.

Some time ago, if I were told the same thing, I'd celebrate, but now I don't want this to happen. As much as I want to be able to call Snow my husband, I don't want him to be locked in a loveless marriage.

_I'd rather have him happy than mine._

Because it isn't just a temporary attraction, a crush,

It's...

its love

I'm in love with Simon Snow

And he will never return my feelings back.

I have to talk to Simon, I'm sure we can stop this if we both deny.

I know he doesn't want it, and if he does, then whom am I to deny?

I turn and make my way back towards home


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is gonna be in chapter 6, and then all the disaster and love will eventually begin.

BAZ

I rush home, grabbing my bag, I run in my room upstairs. Father wasn't in his seat which only means that he left for work. I didn't expect him to wait for me to return anyways.

I close my door and take my phone out and call snow but his annoying voicemail is all I hear. Amazing!

Maybe Bunce will answer. I scroll through my contacts to find Penelope. She answers on first ring, as if she was expecting me to call.

"Hello Pe-"

She cuts me off quickly, "Baz, what Simon told me, is it true?"

"Yes, it is. Which is why I wanted to talk to you since your dumb best friend isn't picking up," I'm hoping she would listen to what I have to say.

"He isn't answering me either, and if you haven't called to come up with a plan to get him out of this, please end this call right now. Simon doesn't deserve this!" She says fiercely. I'm happy Simon has someone to care for him. But at the same time I feel a pang in my heart, knowing that Simon doesn't deserve this, doesn't deserve me, he deserves much better.

".......BAZ ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!?!" I forgot that I was talking to Penny, her voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Uh... Sorry I uh, there was a network error," I lie, I don't care if she doesn't believe it.

"I was saying that we should go back to Watford and find Simon, we can talk to him and plan this together," She says, her voice sounds more determined now.

"Good idea, I'll use the Pitch Manor portal and I'm hoping your house has one too," I say, hanging up and making my way downstairs.

 

SIMON

I have to do this, there's no other way.

The Mage has done so much for me, he even made me his heir so that I could attend Watford. He has always stood for me and helped me, he gave me his sword to train with and thought me so much. Not everyone does all that for someone they love, even fewer do it for a stranger. The Mage did it for me, someone whom he didn't even know. I can't disappoint him. It's time to return back all the favors he made for me.

I'm the chosen one and it comes with a price, I have to pay it now. Nobody likes war. The whole world of the Magic is falling apart, fighting with each other rather than pay attention to the important things, if a sacrifice can fix it, then I'll make it. It's not like I'll be able to find love anyways. They've put all their hopes on me, I can't turn my back on the people who need me.

Baz isn't that bad if I think about it. He hates me, he despises me, he wants me dead. That's all true, but he probably thinks that I feel the same. Except for the fact that I don't, the word hate is too strong to express the slight dislike I have for him. I don't hate Baz, I just..... I just wish that we didn't have to be enemies. I don't want to hate him, I don't want to kill him. He's just as human as I am, okay maybe he's a vampire but he can feel too. I don't want him to die at my hands which is how it would go if I don't accept this marriage.

I'll do it.

  
PENNY

I find myself at the Watford gate after stepping into the portal, someone bumps into me from the side. It's Baz, he probably just came out of the portal too.

"Let's go and fix this," I say and we rush to their room. I'm not allowed to go towards the boys rooms, but I don't care if I get caught or expelled. Simon needs me and what kind of best friend am I if I can't help him?

The walk with Baz is awkward, he's not acting as usual. We finally reach their room which is at the top of the tower. Baz and I look at each other and nod, the nod is a silent promise of making everything okay back again. Never had I ever thought Pitch and I would be on the same team. Taking a deep breath, I open the door to find Simon looking outside the window with a blank expression on his face. He almost doesn't even notice the door opening, I walk towards him.

"Simon?" I say softly, bringing him out of his deep thought. His eyes become more attentive and he looks at me and then at Baz who is still standing by the door. There is something off about Baz, he usually gives snarky remarks and doesn't give a shit. But ever since the phone call today, I've found him drifting into his train of thoughts more than once, and suddenly jerking back in when I shake him or talk a little louder.  
  
Simon keeps looking at me for a few seconds, he looks relieved as if he's glad that I'm here, he looks at me as if he's trying to make sure that I actually am here and then he basically attacks me and hugs me so hard my lungs start fighting for air. But I'm glad that he isn't mad at me anymore.

 

BAZ

Seeing him now, the way he is looking out, it breaks me. He looks so serious, so tired, so exhausted. He has lost that spark of hope in his eyes, the light he shines can be barely seen.

_He is the light in my darkness, I don't know what to do if he stops shining._

Simon hugs Penny tightly, as if he's afraid she would vanish if he lets go of her. I can evidently see the fear in the way he's holding her so tightly, clinging to her for dear life, the way his beautiful eyes are squeezed shut, as if the dark is better than his life, the way he was so lost in thought when we came in that he didn't ever realize it.

Best friends,   
I never understand how people can trust someone else with their secrets, insecurities and problems?

What if one day they don't want to keep your secrets anymore?

Having a best friend is stupid and I'm sure I'll never have one, because I'm not as stupid.

He finally lets go of her and Bunce seems to be struggling for oxygen, I chuckle, good thing I don't have a best friend.

Simon looks at me then, his eyes hold something, it seems like firmness and boldness but I can see fear and nervousness too. I can't really figure out what it is,

I don't think I ever can

Simon Snow,

_Why the fuck do you have to be such an unsolvable tragedy, but the truth is, I wouldn't have it any other way._

He's still looking at me, our eyes are locked, his eyes piercing right into my soul. Im burning under his gaze and it feels like as if I'm going to melt if he continues for another second. The tension is so thick that it can be easily cut by a knife, the silence is killing me. Suddenly Penny coughs and we look at her, finally breaking the intense staring game. I haven't ever been more thankful of her.

"Simon, we-," Penny starts but she's cut off by Snow.

"No, I have something to say first," he says with determination.

Simon then looks around, as if searching for something that doesn't exist and then gestures for me to sit on my bed across him. There isn't really much space in between our beds so I make sure that my knees don't brush his when I sit down.

"Penny, I...uh, I thought about this whole thing and I think it's the best not to fight the Magic Council. I'm the chosen one and I will do what's needed of me to keep peace in the world of magic." He says to her but he's looking at me rather than her. His voice lacks the fire he usually has inside him, it's as if he's just done with everything. He then looks at me, waiting for my answer.

Simon is so alive, I haven't ever seen something as alive as him. He can make someone as hopeless and dead as me see hope and feel alive. He radiates life, being near him, you can feel it. He's never dim, always brightly making his presence known.

The way he feels things, the way he sees life, the way he thinks, it captivates me. I've never met someone like him and I don't think I ever will. The way he thinks like children, thoughts are always honest, he never lies, he never hates, well except for me but he has his reasons. He doesn't look for further meaning in somebody's words, never plays coy. He's so simple yet so interesting, he's like an open book. He can show emotions so easily, his judgement is always true and pure, far far away from any sort of bias. He won't change himself for anything or anyone.

He is childlike, honest, innocent, pure, alive, hopeful, funny, adorable, gullible, annoying, dumb, cute, stubborn, easily scared, yet so brave, with a heart of gold, would never harm anyone, doesn't judge, doesn't hate, just spreads happiness just by being whom he is.

He is Simon Snow.

"I don't have any objections," I say, trying to keep my tone as nonchalant as I can, heaven knows what I'm feeling on the inside.

"Okay then, it is settled," he says as he sighs, looking out again.

"But Simon-" Penny starts but she is quickly cut off by Simon.

"No buts Pen, it's my final decision. I can't let my people down." He says, with a sigh in between again, he's tired. I know.

He's tired of all the responsibilities put on him, he's tried of everything that is expected from him, he's tired of all the training, he's tired of being treated as different, he's simply tired of his life.

Simon is the most stubborn person I've ever met, if there's anything I'm sure of, it's that Simon won't let anybody stop this marriage from happening. Hell, calling this....agreement a marriage would be a disgrace to the actual meaning of such a wonderful Union.

I remember the way mother and father used to be, Simon and I will never be like that.

We will spend our whole lives in misery and loneliness. This agreement hasn't affected me as much as Simon and I know why. I've always wished for a life with Simon, imagined him doing random things with me, imagined going to wonderful places with him, imagined kissing him, protecting him, loving him, imagined a life with Simon Snow.

So although it never happened, the idea never left my mind, which is why I'm not as astonished and taken aback as him.

But Simon, on the other hand, dated Agatha and thought she was his happily ever after, I could see the pain in him when they broke up. It made me hate Agatha more than I've ever hated anyone. Simon isn't even barely interested in me or men in general, he has always thought of me as someone who will one day kill him. Marrying someone whom you think about that way is difficult, no, saying difficult would actually be an understatement. I wish it didn't have to be this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilove Penny, and can you see the Penny and Baz Brotp here? It's gonna RISE like dough when you add yeast. I have a weird sense of humor, not sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Baz talk a bit  
> Baz and Fiona  
> Simon and the Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda tried to add a tiny bit humor on Bazs part. Also, I love Fiona. and trying to come up with those cliche romantic qoutes is harder than I thought lmao. I mean I could just use google but where's the fun in that?

SIMON

Baz and Penny stay quiet, they know that I won't let anything change my final decision. Penny then gives me a hug, I can see worry in her eyes. I just want to tell her I'm going to be happy and everything's gonna be okay, but I can't.

Baz and I are left alone but I quickly take out my books and pretend to read while he goes and takes a shower. Then I go downstairs for food and he goes for a walk. When I come back, he isn't there. Good thing I think.

I go and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, I realize I was too selfish thinking about myself that I forgot to think about how Baz would feel about all this. He's always had his eyes on Agatha, I was surprised when he didn't make his move on her when we broke up. But he surely does feel for her, then why didn't he object?

But maybe he just wants to be closer to me so that he can plot better and more accurately?

But this marriage is supposed to end all our arguments and disagreements, so maybe that means he won't have to plot again?

I can't trust him, but he seemed so.....numb today. He's always numb, barely shows emotions other than hate or disgust. But today he seemed lost in thought, probably thinking about Agatha.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening and closing, I look up,

It's Baz.

He takes his jacket off and hangs it. Forever the tidy one. He lays down on his bed and I know I have to talk to him. I need to know what my life will be like a week from now. I need to know the boundaries.

He's staring up at the ceiling, blinking slowly, deeply lost in thought. His hair isn't tied up now, it's all over the pillow. It's dark, the moonlight from the window being the only source of light in our room, I can barely see him.

"Baz," I whisper, which is enough judging by the time. It's past midnight, all of Watford is asleep. There's barely any sound, other than the wind. I know he's awake, he never sleeps, yet somehow he doesn't get any dark circles and manages to look extremely good. Bloody vampire.

"What is it snow?" He asks in his 'I am annoyed, stop talking' voice, not that I care.

"Why didn't you object?" I ask him.

 

BAZ

"Why didn't you object?"

What do I tell him? 'I didn't object because this was my biggest dream'?

Did he really think I would rather battle him? Does he despise me that much? That he'd rather battle me than marry me?

"Would you rather this ended in a bloodbath?" I ask him, looking at the ceiling. I don't think I would be able to keep up my facade if I look at him in the eyes. In his deep blue eyes, a lively ocean, a sky illuminated with stars.

"No...I..uh...I just-" I cut him off

"I don't know what you think of me, but I'm not that heartless,"

_Actually, I am heartless. Simon Snow stole my heart._

"So..how are we going to make this work?" He asks me, always the confused one. I shift and now I'm facing him, I look at him in the eyes.

"We take some flour, add a bit of dirt and crows eggs. Leave it to dry a bit and then add some water. After that, we take it to the red dragon, he will have to stare at it for a fortnight. When it's ready, we eat it everyday," I tell him in the most serious tone I can muster while looking at him dead in the eyes.

What does he mean 'hOw aRe wE gOiNG tO mAkE tHiS wOrk¿?' We live together, keep our personal lives apart. There is no secret recipe to it, but since he asked for one, I couldn't help but give it to him.

He sits up, clearly assuming I'm possessed. He looks even more confused, a bit worried and very bewildered.

_"What?"_ he finally blurts out, in his adorable voice. Moonlight making his golden curls look even more shiny than they actually are. His brows furrowed, looking at me while squinting his eyes.

"Crowley Snow! We live together but keep our bloody personal lives apart, common sense!" I half yell half whisper. He looks at me, and then chuckles a little, but shortly after, he bursts out laughing. I feel the corners of my lips twitch, but I can't allow myself to give in, it's far too dangerous.

The way his eyes are shining, the melodious sound of his laughter, I want to capture it and watch it for the rest of my immortal? life.

  
SIMON

I burst out laughing, I can't believe I almost believed that he was serious, I can't believe he made a joke, or was he making fun of me? But slowly I stop laughing when I realize he's still holding his resting bitch face. Maybe I saw his lips twitch a little but then again, this is Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch, it's probably the light playing tricks.

**'keep our bloody personal lives apart'**

So that's why he didn't mind it much. He can still date Agatha...

"So, you're okay with this?" I ask him, just to make sure.

He chuckles darkly, "As if I have a choice," he scoffs.

  
We don't talk further.

  
BAZ

The ringtone of my phone wakes me up at 7 am, I quickly pick it up so that it doesn't wake Simon up. He's a heavy sleeper, yet I don't want to disturb his beauty sleep. Dark circles wouldn't look good on his pretty face. Apparently, Aunt Fiona doesn't care about my beauty sleep.

"Baz, I have some important things to talk about. Meet me in Java Jace in half an hour," and with that she hangs up. What a generous and sweet aunt I have!

I quickly get ready knowing bloody well she isn't very fond of waiting. Walking out, I take a look at Simon, still sleeping.

Aunt Fiona is already sitting there when I arrive, the only good thing is, I'm on time. Which means that I'm not late, she just came earlier than planned.

I take a seat across her,

"Did you really have to wake me up so early?" I ask her, Aunt Fiona isn't one to demand for politeness and formalities. One of the things I love about her. She's a complete rebel, I still remember that one time she dyed her hair blue to offend the Mage since he had banned all the students from doing so and she was there to pick me up but ended up walking all around Watford with her bright blue hair and even had the guts to chat with him a bit.

"Yes, I have a meeting at the Mage divisions in half an hour, and after that I'm not sure if we will be able to meet anytime soon. If it weren't for Natasha, I would've gotten an extra hour of sleep rather than be here with you," she says, rolling her eyes. She immensely loved my mother, still does.

"Well then what is it?"

"About the treaty, you do realize that Snow is still on the fucking Mages side right?" Of course she was going to talk about the Mage. Oh how she hated the man, I'm more than sure that even if it weren't for my own personal reasons, I would've hated him by being around Aunt Fiona all the time.

"The treaty is supposed to bring peace, I don't want anymore war. We are going to be on the same side," I let her know of how I'm seeing this. Finally, after all of the turbulence in the world of magic, they had come up with a non violent way to figure it all out. I'd be damned to let it go, now that I know Simon wants the same.

I can't let her make things difficult again, she wants my safety, I know. She has always cared for me, saying I have my mothers eyes and cheekbones. Saying I remind her of all their time together, saying she misses my mom.

Mother,

I don't remember much from my short time with her, but I've always wished she were here. Sometimes life is too much, I want nothing more than someone to hug. Someone who won't judge me, who would comfort me and love me for whom I actually am not what I show. But I can't let my guard down, not around Aunt Fiona, not around Father, not around Snow, it won't be clever to do so. The catatombs are my only escape.

"But you must to be cautious around that red capped bottle. The Mage always has a trick or two up his sleeve, don't let the hope of peace blind you from seeing any indications of war. Snow will live with you, he would have access to everything," she says, looking at me directly in the eyes, letting me know she's dead serious. Her nicknames for Simon though, they give me nightmares. But apparently he's a bottle because he holds a lot of magic.

"Spell proof them, everything. I'd be damned if the Mage has his hands on anything that could be a potential threat to our position in the council," she says with fire in her eyes. People around are actually looking at us and Crowley, they must think we are insane.

"If that's what you want, I will," I tell her, standing up so that she knows I don't want to talk further. I won't do anything like that, of course I won't. It's Simon, the purest heart to beat in the history of the world. Simon is more innocent than a newborn. He would never, ever do such a thing. That's why I feel so deeply for him, _my cold dead heart desires his golden one._

As I walk, she holds my arm "Pay my regards to your Father when you meet him," I nod.

'rEgaRds', as if they weren't on the verge of tearing out each other's throats at the manor.

  
SIMON

"Take a seat Simon," the Mage says as he is placing some of the books on the shelf. He summoned me right after I woke up, and as of right now, I don't really like meetings with him anymore. But then again, he's the Mage, he knows what's best.

"You will be sent to live with the Pitch boy in a few days," he says, picking up a book.

"They have been known to practice dark magic for centuries. I need you to help me prove that true, and if you provide me useful information, we may be able to wipe their name from all official posts," he says, swiping through the pages of the book he's currently holding, not meeting my eyes.

"You're asking me to spy on them?" I ask him, my voice monotone. The Mage knows what's best, but this feels wrong, so wrong.

"No Simon, I'm ordering you. You are my most trusted soldier, I believe I can count on you," he now looks at me, the book finally on the shelf.

"Wasn't this supposed to end war?" I can't help but ask him, I've never dared to decline the Mage. It would be disrespectful to do so, he's the closest figure I've ever had to a father. Even Baz doesn't want to battle me, then why does the Mage not want all of this to settle in peace?

"Simon, you are young. The pitches....heaven knows what they are plotting. And now that you will share your life with the pitch boy, he will be able to see your vulnerabilities and weaknesses. He will be able to plot better. I don't want to leave you defenseless Simon, I care for you like a son," he says, unshed tears visible in his eyes. He truly means that. I wonder how hard it must've been for him to accept this treaty.

"I will try my best," I tell him and then leave as he returns to his books. I think I saw a smile on his face, he must be proud of me.

A son,

The Mage thinks of me as a son, he looks at me as family. Something I've always wished for. If he sees me as family then it will be a disgrace to not return the affection. I'm not sure if I would be able to spy on baz though, part of me thinks he is still going to plot. Part of me thinks he left plotting for the past, thinks that he would finally let me live in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it, Penny and Baz Brotp+ wedding in the next chapter.


	6. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding
> 
> Baz and Penny Brotp 
> 
> Sarcastic Baz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like IM SOOO SORRY, I caught a cold and like I had a bad throat and fever and a really really bad cough, my whole fam was really worried cuz I don't usually get sick. And then Shadowhunters got cancelled ugh and I didn't feel like writing but then I got a call from my crush and she kept blabbering about mundane stuff and her Eid outfit and I felt inspired again (I promise I'm not over exaggerating, she's magical) 
> 
> Also, we got the wedding here, and I'm Afghan so like although our weddings are lit, they are really different and I got no idea about Christian weddings and all the info I have is from fanfics and movies so like, bear with me lmao.
> 
> Longest chapter so far

SIMON

  
"Sorry I was showering, there are twelve missed calls, is everything okay?" Penny asks me when she finally calls me. If it were anyone else, I would've screamed loud enough to shatter their eardrums but this is Penny so I'm being merciful.

"As okay as my wedding is in two days and I don't have a presentable suit to wear, can you please, please get me one? Just go and grab something, I don't really care. But the Mage said I had to look good in front of all the officials. You know my credit card number, just get me something," I ask her and then finally start to breath again. Funny how I'm not not even slightly excited for the big day at all, this is the complete opposite of what I had imagine my wedding to be like. I always imagines myself making all the arrangements, choosing the flowers, the menu, but I don't even care what I'm wearing.

It was all okay before, it was supposed to be diplomatic. Two signatures and an exchange of rings with four witnesses. But then the Mage decided the wedding will be like the normals, guests and reception and all. According to him, it would seem more convincing and the officials will enjoy it since there hasn't been any gathering in ages.

"Simon please breath, don't want to die a bachelor now do you?" She tries to joke. Ever since I told her nothing is going to change my mind, she has been trying to make me see good in this agreement. Making jokes about how I would be able to brag about having a handsome husband and telling me how much trouble I've stopped and that Agatha didn't deserve me anyways. I don't deserve her, she's gold.

"Okay then, Micah is here now, I gotta go," she says when I stay quiet and hangs up. I can sense the smile on her face at the mention of her boyfriend. It's like her voice is more alive and excited.

I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Agatha is with her normal boyfriend, Penny is at her home with her lover, and then there's me of course, getting married to the person who was supposed to kill me. I've seen the way Penny and Micah look at each other, like the other outshines everything else. I'd be lucky if Baz and I don't end up killing each other in a week.

We've been avoiding each other like crazy the past three days. We can't even argue without it being awkward, did we really have to be roommates? The Bloody crucible just had to do this right?

  
*********

Baz disappeared last night, heaven only knows where he is. Not that I care. Not that I care at all, but what if he is plotting?

There's only one day till the big day, and excitement is the not the word I would use to describe how I feel right now. I'm actually nervous, extremely nervous and confused. But at least I have everything ready. Penny bought me a tux, the invitations have been sent to the officials, and- A ring! A bloody ring! I forgot I had to get a ring too.

Penny is already on her way back, I can't ask her to go back. It's not like she would anyways. But if I go to the city in time, I might be able to get one before it's too late.

*******

  
BAZ

I open the drawer, trying to make the least noise possible. My step mother and Mordiela are asleep and although it's not like I'm stealing anything, I still don't want to disturb them. Or more like I don't want to be lectured at this ungodly hour.

The ring is right there, in a red velvet box. The Pitch ring, it has been passed through many generations of Pitches, given to the betrothed of the heir. I remember when my mother used to wear it, aunt Fiona says that the silver band always fascinated me when I was little. That I used to try to take it off my mothers finger, that she would chuckle saying one day I'll have my hands on it. Never had I ever thought Simon bloody Snow would wear it.

*******

SIMON

I wake up, or more like decide to get out of bed. It's not like I could sleep last night anyways, all of this more or less feels like a dream. Sometimes I think I might open my eyes and sigh, realizing it was all a weird dream.

Baz hasn't returned yet, part of me thinks he decided to run away with Agatha. They have been in love for too long. But there's only one way to find out.

The door shuts suddenly and I quickly stand up, holding a defensive stance but relaxing when I see that it's Penny.

"Get up Simon, it's your big day!" She says, drawing the curtains. I shut my eyes at the sudden brightness of the room. The sunlight feels like the most annoying thing. Maybe Baz turned me into a vampire in my sleep.

******

BAZ

I didn't go back to Watford, couldn't bring myself to. Things became more and more awkward every day and I decided spending the night at the manor would be better than to go back to that room where awkwardness lives.

The reception is in a few hours, which makes me grateful for the portal at the manor. After taking a cold shower to wake my senses up, I decide to call Penelope.

******

PENNY

Simon has been summoned by the Mage, which leaves me alone in his room. I never understood how he is able to trust the Mage blindly. Even my mum doesn't like the man. She says he seems far to mysterious and sneaky, and I know better than to doubt my mums judgement.

The ceremony starts in a few hours and although the reception will be held in a hotel in the city we are only still in Watford because the Mage would let us use the portal in his office.

All alone in the room, I am reminded on the fact that I wanted to have a talk with the other occupant of it. Just as I take my phone out to text him, it vibrates in my hand and my ringtone plays. It's Baz.

"Hey,"  
"Hi,"

And then we are both quite, it's actually awkward.

"I wanted to talk to you,"  
"I actually needed a spell,"

So that's why he called,

"Can we meet?" He asks, clearly as annoyed as me. Maybe phone calls aren't his thing either.

"Where are you?" I ask him as I start making my way to the Mages office. I swear to Crowley I'll find out a way to make temporary portals one day. It's annoying to go around looking for one.

"Meet me outside the manor," he says and I hang up as I step through the portal.

Cool wind caresses my face and the sound of birds is the first thing I notice as I step out of it. There are lots of trees around the manor and thus the sound birds chirping loudly all around me. Mum says that the Pitches have been here since the start, that they are an ancient family. I've always secretly wanted to check out their library, heaven knows what kind of information they hold.

"Come inside," Baz says and brings me out of my train of thought.

The manor looks huge from outside but the inside looks even more bigger, there are portraits on the walls. There are some common features in all the people, thick eyebrows, sharp eyes, high cheekbones. Probably Baz's ancestors. We walk through the endless hallways and up the stairs finally reaching a room where you can't spot any piece of furniture that isn't black or grey. Definitely Baz's room.

He shuts the door, although I don't think I saw anyone while coming up. Is he going to kill me? Or maybe I just spend too much time with Simon. He sits on his bed and gestures for me to sit on the sofa opposite to it. He takes out his wand and chants 'I'm a little teacup' on the coffee table. Taking my cup of tea, I take a sip of it. It's green tea with cardamom, my mums favorite.

"Everything happened all of a sudden," I start, he looks up and now I have his attention. He nods, agreeing to what I said,

"Simon has been through too much, he might be strong. But one can only take so much before shattering. I want you to know, heir to the Pitches or not, if you ever hurt Simon, wether it be physical or emotional. You'll face my wrath, and trust me, you wouldn't like it." I tell him in the most serious and intimidating tone I can muster up. He doesn't look scared or intimidated but his smirk is gone. I've always been better than him during our combat classes, it's common knowledge so I don't have to mention it.

BAZ

As if I could ever hurt bring myself to hurt Simon,

_I'd rather burn to ashes than give him a tiny scratch._

Simon is the most powerful magician alive, and yet I feel the instinctual urge to protect him.

PENNY

He takes his wand out of his pocket again and I instantly regret trusting him so blindly and coming here without telling anyone. I should've listened to Simon, I quickly take out mine, the offensive spell at the tip of my tongue. But then he points it towards himself and chants " **Liar, Liar, Pants on fire** ,". Quickly putting it back in his pocket after doing so.

"Penelope, I don't know what Snow tells you about me, but I am not the monster that he sees when he looks at me. And I have no intentions of hurting Snow, you have my word," he says, looking at me, his eyes holding nothing but sincerity and honesty. The spell, it wouldn't allow him to lie, and I can't detect any smoke coming from his pants. He meant what he said, and that reliefs me. All the worries that I had for Simon, the measures I was going to take to ensure his safety, now all gone.

"He doesn't see you as a monster, trust me. He's just worried about plotting," I tell him and we both look at each other for a second before we burst out laughing. Simon and his theories about plotting.

"I have more important things to do than plot," he says in between fits of laughter.

BAZ

_Such as counting the moles on his back and comparing their arrangement to constellations in the sky._

PENNY

"Which reminds me, I need your help. I need a spell," he says after we finally stop laughing.

*********

  
SIMON

To say that I'm nervous would be an understatement. Penny is fixing my tie, blabbering something about her mother fainting on her wedding but I can't quite concentrate. Everyone is out there, Baz is waiting at the altar, there's no turning back. I don't think I understood the seriousness of the situation up until now.

"Time to go!" Penny says as she takes a last look at herself in the mirror, completely forgetting me as if it's her wedding day and not mine. Somehow, she looks more hopeful and at ease than this morning. I could almost say that she's excited. Well, not her mistake. Micah is here and she looks gorgeous in her grey and white dress. There are flowers embroidered on the bottom of her dress while the upper part has silver glitter.

I walk across the hallway, taking a deep breath before turning to the right where everyone is waiting.

  
**********

BAZ

My breathe hitches in my throat and it's difficult to keep the gasp from escaping my lips in front of everyone. He looks beautiful, like an angel. The number of times I've imagined this moment is countless, but seeing him truly there takes my breathe away. It's a million times better than any fantasy I've ever had. Penny surely did a wonderful job with his hair, they hold the curls but less messy and the lower part is trimmed. He's wearing white, in contrast to my black tuxedo. Just like everytime, we are opposites to each other.

_Yin and Yang_

_Dark and Light_

_Cold and Warm_

_Earth and Heaven_

_Demon and Angel_

_Moon and Sun_

His blue eyes look mesmerizing from under the bronze curls. I can see the way he looks so nervous, I want him to let me hold him and comfort him. To tell him I'll give him the world. That I'll die just for a single smile of his. I push the thoughts aside as he reaches the altar, holding my hand out for him as he ascends the steps. He looks conflicted for a second before taking it, I don't think I've ever held his hand. It feels magical, and I'm not over exaggerating.

  
PENNY

I'm enjoying this more than I should but in my defense, I believe that Simon is lucky.

  
SIMON

Baz is wearing a black tux, I wonder if he wants our school uniform to be black too. He's obsessed with the dark, bloody vampire. I wonder if he would turn all our furniture black too, I certainly would not let him though. Looking around, more than half the people are complete strangers I've never met. I spot Penny sitting on the front row with Micah, and not to mention, both of them are the best dressed in here. Surely they would have the spotlight during the dance.

The thought makes me shudder, will I really have to dance with Baz? I don't even know how to dance! He has probably plotted stepping on my feet or making me trip and fall. I search for penny's eyes but instead of looking at me, she smirking at Baz who is returning it with much enthusiasm What is going on?

"Ladies, gentlemen and non binaries! Today, we are here to celebrate the Union of Simon Snow and Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch," the holy sidekick says, and if everyone weren't looking at me before, I surely do have their attention now. I can see the Mage try to hide the look of disgust on his face at the mention of non binaries, as if it's taboo to talk about them. But the truth is, the world of magic has become more open minded than before.

I can feel everyones eyes on us. Who doesn't love attention but when you're the chosen one, it gets exhausting. I can also see Baz almost grimace at the way his name is said.

"Simon Snow, do you accept Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch as your lawfully wedded husband?" He asks, just when Baz sneezes. He's been sneezing a lot today.

Everyone is looking at us, they're waiting for me, this is it.

"I do," I say.

"Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch, do you accept Simon Snow as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Baz looks uncertain, he's probably thinking about Agatha. He seems conflicted but then he takes a deep breath.

"I do," he says and Dev and Penny bring us the rings. He takes the ring and I'm more than sure I've seen it on Natasha Pitches fingers in her portrait in the Mages office. I extend my left hand, and he slides it on while trying his best not to touch my fingers.

  
BAZ

_I can hardly breathe._

  
SIMON

He then extends his hand and I repeat the gesture. I can see him avoiding eye contact. I wonder if Agatha is somewhere among the guests.

We hear cheers and clapping from everyone. Penny and Dev go back to their seats and I can see Baz rolling his eyes at the fake love they are showing us. Half of them wanted us to battle before the arrangement.

  
SIMON

"I now present to you Simon and Baz Snow-Pitch, you may kiss now,"

The Mage is like a father for me, but we could really do this without all the mundane parts. I've only ever kissed Agatha, it felt nice. But I'm not sure I want to kiss Baz, his lips must be cold. I wonder how Agatha puts up with that.

While I try to avoid the situation, Baz looks at me with a glint of mischief in his eyes. He probably wants to embarrass me in front of everyone. He leans forward, I guess this is it. I close my eyes, it just a kiss. Actors do it all the time, it means nothing.

But then I hear him sneeze again.

BAZ

_As much as I want to press my cold lips into his soft ones and forget the world, I want his comfort and peace of mind more than anything._

SIMON

"I have a cold, so it's better if we skip," he says with a chuckle, loud enough for everyone to hear. Nobody minds it, I sigh in relief and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I can see him looking at someone among the guests, nodding at them, I bet it's Agatha.

BAZ

I nod at Penny and she returns it with a grin, the spell worked.

BAZ

We take the steps down the alter and stand there like mannequins as all the guests come up to us and congratulate us. Some of them don't even bother to come, too busy with their homophobic crap, the Mage didn't even bother to tell anyone that Simon and I aren't interested in each other. And then there are the young people, wishing us the best.

"You guys make the cutest couple ever! Too bad you couldn't kiss," the blonde girl says with the biggest grin on her face. My heart skips a beat and Simon searches for Penny among the guests.

And then an old lady approaches us, a smile on her face.

"Ah, young love! It's been a while since I've been to any wedding, the last one being my daughters," she explains, not that any of us are eager to know. And then she excitedly shoves her hand in her purse and takes out....tickets?

"I booked these for my daughter and her wife this summer but they had already decided to go to Hawaii," she says with dissapointment but then her face brightens up. "But the two of you can have a nice honeymoon in Paris," she says as she hands out the tickets. I stare at her open mouthed and wide eyed and I can hear Simon coughing.

SIMON

It can't get more awkward than this,

"And where are the kids?" Baz asks after finally recovering from his shock when the lady leaves. What does he mean?

"Kids?" I ask, confusion evident in my tone.

"Well, judging by the speed that things are going, I believe they are going to make us adopt today too," he says looking at the tickets in his hands and let's out a chuckle at the same time as me. He looks different when he's smiling, less miserable, less evil, more alive.

Did we just agree on something?

BAZ

I hate children, I'd rather adopt fucking numpties.

SIMON

After congratulating us, everyone head for the food, and I can finally take a breathe. We are both standing here awkwardly, Baz stares at his shoes as if they are the most interesting thing on earth. I, on the other hand start searching for Penny, sighing in relief when I see Penny and Micah approach us, noticing how quiet Baz and I are. What do we tell each other? 'Nice to be your husband'? 'Is your lover attending the wedding too?' 'I'm glad we didn't have to kill each other'?

"Congratulations, but both of you look constipated," Penny starts, earning a sharp look from both me and Baz.

  
BAZ

She is partially correct, I am emotionally constipated from hiding and denying my feelings for Simon for so long.

SIMON

"It's not everyday you get married to your enemy Bunce," Baz answers her with a knowingly smirk and I try hard to hide my excitement as I wait for a sharp witty reply from Penny. Roasting is something she is an expert at, I'm blessed to have her. But opposite to what I was expecting, Penny starts laughing along with Baz and Micah. Some of the guests look at us, wondering what is happening. Am I missing something? Is Penny plotting too now?

"You are slaying that dress though," he tells her and she grins.

"Thank you, you yourself are looking very handsome," she returns the compliment and out of the corner of my eye I can see Micah frowning. I've never seen someone as possessive as him, he gets jealous too easily. Even though he has no reason to, Baz is head over heels for Agatha. But I guess he loves Penny so much he can't help it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if y'all liked it in the comments and also lemme know if I should do a "life as we know it" snowbaz one shot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @snowxpitch and @malecxo on insta  
> And @snowxpitch on tumblr, feel free to DM.
> 
> Also, check out mine and Marias Snowbaz roleplay on our tumblrs. She's @soft-baz


End file.
